Snow
by Cloudless Sky Rain
Summary: Please give it a try, an FMA and DNAngel xover. story of Mousey dark and his brother Aaron Dismuke, Al and a few of my own... it's mushy it's sad, but give it a try. Rated T for safty, includes death and language...
1. Falling

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or Fullmetal Alchemist, please don't sue! This disclaimer stands for the ENTIRE story.

Snow

Falling: Introduction

"The newly fallen snow is purest before anyone touches it"-Daiskue Niwa, D.N.Angel

* * *

"This is the final boarding call for flight number 51, Atlanta to California."- said Mr. Flight Attendant Sir, who was in a light pink jumpsuit. It was supposed to be the new thing in Flight Attendant attire. 

"Look sis, MR. FLIGHT ATTENDENT SIR is going to go for a swim! Ha Ha."-Jan spoke playfully. You know that's what I liked about Jan. She could take something completely ordinary and put a smile on everyone's face. Well everyone's except her sister Ari's.

"Oh, whatever lets just get on! I want to go home. This trip was so boring; all we did was go see a movie, that wasn't even all THAT good!"-Ari simply stated.

"Hey! I liked it and we got to meet the actor's right after too! I really appreciate you girls coming even if it wasn't 'all THAT good'."-I, Mousey, said with a happy tune.

"Yeah, whatever…"-Ari mumbled.

So we, the three friends, boarded the plane and as always Jan took the window seat. She loved to watch as the buildings flew by. She said that if she looked out the ideas for new things would come to her, just like that. When they reached the highest altitude Jan was a bit bummed because all you could see for miles was clouds and it didn't give her any new ideas except that it looked like something familiar like, snow.

"Wow, it is so beautiful, I wish it would look like this down on the ground after it snows. Up here, it's like snow that goes on forever without any sign of stopping. Boy is this is the life."-Jan spoke softly.

"I KNOW ALREADY, OKAY? I GET IT!"-Ari shouted.

Then I spoke up pretending like I didn't even hear Ari, "Tell me about it. I feel so free up here, I wish I could go and touch it, it seems so welcoming."

"Hey finally, I see a clearing! Maybe we can land soon. Wouldn't that be nice…"-Said Ari.

"You know that those are all over the place, right? You can't just have clouds forever and ever."-I Stated.

"Ari, Mousey, that can't be ANY old clearing! Light is coming from the center! Look!" Jan Screamed.

Everyone looked for she was heard though out the entire plane.

End of Introduction.


	2. Their Death

Chapter 1

Their death

"Sorry to interrupt your flight with yet another announcement but, due to weather conditions the plane will be landing shortly."-spoke Mr. Flight Attendant Sir over the intercom. Honestly I didn't know what he was talking about. The sky was so beautiful.

Almost immediately after Mr. Flight Attendant Sir got off the intercom I heard a scream. Who's scream, I'll never know for sure, but let me tell you something, we started heading directly for that light.

I woke up the next morning with some guy dressed in light pink cowering over me. As soon as I saw him he, well I guess he, vanished. I looked to the right to see if he was there and all I saw was the dead bodies of Jan and Ari. To the left were the rest of the passengers, flight attendants and all, dead. There was 1 person I didn't see though. Mr. Flight Attendant Sir.

"Excuse me miss, Pardon me sir…Oh wait you're alive! Here I'll help you up."-Said a nice looking sort of familiar person.

"Thanks, I guess…"-I spoke unsurely for this was one wired situation.

"Oh, it was no problem. Do I know… wait BROTHER?!? I thought you were dead! Oh, you've finally made it home. But, how? How is that possible? The gate? But no you can't have caused this from inside the plane…"

"What are you mumbling? Of course I didn't do that myself, why would I kill so many innocent lives, just to get to my birth home? That is where we are isn't it? Aaron, how could you say that about your own brother? Someone else wanted me here. Why do you think that would be, brother?"

"Brother, don't be so mad! You've merely just gotten home! Mum will want to see you. Don't you know it has been 5 years now?!?'

"Stop going to other subjects! Tell me: did you do this! Did you kill Jan and Ari? Tell me! Tell me!" I shouted. I was crying so hard and was so upset. I missed them so much, as much as a flower with out water misses a rainstorm.

A funeral wouldn't be proper here. They couldn't rest in peace in a land that they were not from and had never seen. That isn't right for the passing on of a loved one. It's like living in Asia all your life and being buried in America! Those poor girls. Those poor, poor girls.

For the first time in a long time I felt a slight chill. Not just any chill, the kind of chill I used to feel when it was snowing at home. Then I realized I was at home.

I told Aaron (my brother) to help me bring the girls to our house and back to mum. I knew they would enjoy the landscape here when it was snowing. It looked like the clouds that we had seen only hours ago. Oh did I wish they were alive to see this.

As we walked outside I discovered I was getting used to home again. I wasn't so tense and I knew that I was well hidden from the rest of the world. That was just the way of my homeland. Back in the city world, as I will now call it, I felt exposed and only at ease with Jan and Ari by my side. There was something about them that made me feel safe. I don't know what it was and now due to some unknown person I may never find out.

I wanted to kill the person so bad. Who would dare set me up? Who would know anything about me? One person came to mind. The Flight Attendant. I thought about it really hard. I had always seen a guy dressed in a light pink jumpsuit, ALWAYS! No matter what he always seemed to be there! Like the one time I went to buy a jacket at my favorite jacket store and I went to buy it, he rung me up and said "Here I'll get it, the casher is out right now." Or when I went to go watch a play Ari and Jan were in HE was the narrator!

Then I remembered something that happened as soon as I regained consciousness. A guy in a light pink jumpsuit was cowering over me. As soon as I saw him though, he seemed to vanish. The only living person I saw after that was Aaron and the flight attendant guy was missing from the plane. That could only mean one thing.

End of Chapter 1


	3. Living with my brother

Chapter 2

Life with my brother

After I discovered that it was my brother that had set me up and killed Jan and Ari I started to feel less at home. I felt like he was always watching me, plotting my murder. He never once said "I am sorry brother; I didn't mean to kill any one of them." Or even ask "Are you feeling any better today?" or anything like that. I am so mad I could kill him but, well I couldn't kill him, he is my brother isn't he?

I am 35 now and I live in a house that looks identical to the house Ari and Jan were staying in. I work in an old coat shop and I bought a light pink jumpsuit to match my brothers just for fun. On occasion we go to a play and dress up as if we were the narrator. People look at us strangely but the costumes bring back old and happy memories.

Within 5 days of being back at home my brother got a job that helps people fix old and broken things. He has also fixed the plane that we were on and is now famous for finding a rare artifact. How funny is that? Rare in one place and abundant in the other. My, how parallel universes are so different.

I told Aaron he would have liked Ari and that I wish they could have met. He said they had met and were going out at the time of the plane crash. He was very upset himself when he found out she had died. They had gotten along so well and she didn't make fun of the way he dressed. He loved her as I loved Jan.

My brother and I created a burial for the girls in a place where the snow is always pure. I hope to be buried there too some day so I can rest with them for all of eternity.

End of Chapter 2

A/N: A short one... REALLY short, i'm sorry.


	4. Afterward

Afterward

Dear Reader of the Story Snow,

As you may already know my name is Mousey and I am the narrator of this story. It has been a long and hard ten years now since the death of Jan and Ari. My brother and I had some difficulties writing this and let me tell you, I still cry every day for them. My brother on the other hand kind of got over it fast but, that is a tale for another day. I am here to give you some background on my story.

There was one thing in particular that I never explained. What the light at the beginning of the story was. Well, it was caused by means of alchemy. Alchemy is the science of turning one thing into another, like lead into coal. It always has to be equivalent though. You can't take a cake and turn it into your dead best friend. It simply doesn't work.

When my brother and I were young boys we learned this art in our homeland. Due to a mess up one day 15 years ago my brother and I were transported to a new land though a gate. That world was your world. Within the next 5 years my brother discovered a way home. He planed the whole flight with the girls and all and after getting home discovered his plan didn't work to well. You know now that I think about it could have been anyone that lived though that. You can't plan who lives and who dies so, my brother and I are very fortunate that we were the ones who survived.

So that's how our story came to be, oh and by the way if you wish to see the girls well… never mind.

By now!

Mousey

A/N: Look for Valentine, The ever wanted Sequal:)


End file.
